These heels require a specific type of damping due to the enhanced load and pressure conditions. A research study among almost 2,000 women published in the technical journal Arthritis Rheum. (15 Oct. 2009; 61(10):1352-1358) shows that in most cases heel or ankle pains are the result of wearing high-heeled shoes in the past. This is one of the 20 most frequent reasons for consulting a doctor for women at the age of 65 to 74 years.